Waiting
by SarahSchmabulous
Summary: Bones cannot handle being abandoned again. Compartmentalizing doesn't come so easy this time around.
1. Prologue

_Hi guys! I know, I just stopped writing my other stories with no notice. I'm sorry. I just got completely sidetracked. I might not ever get around to finishing them, but I might try? Anyways, this is my newest story. Yes, I WILL be completing this one, thank you very much. Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, although if I did it probably wouldn't be allowed to air on Fox. So yeah :) Reviews make me smile! _

* * *

She stands there, alone.

The only sound she hears is her pulse, ringing loudly in her ears.

She stares in the mirror, not recognizing the person staring back at her.

Her hair, once a beautiful sea of auburn, now looks dull and limp. Her eyes have sunken into her face, and lost their brilliant shade of blue. They now stare blankly ahead, surrounded by dark circles that reach her cheekbones. Her skin is translucent and covered in bruises lining the whole of her body. Her entire body is fragile and malnourished, giving the impression that she could literally break at any moment.

None of that matters to her; She is already broken on the inside.

She rarely eats. Her cabinets are bare; What is left in them is covered by a thin layer of dust. She refuses to eat unless absolutely necessary. She prefers to nurse a bottle of wine until her vision is blurred and she can't feel the pain anymore. At night, she lies in bed, staring at the ceiling and soaking her pillow as the tears cascade down her cheeks. Her rare moments of sleep are always plagued with vivid nightmares. She is barely hanging on to life anymore. Death is always just a few steps behind her, beckoning her to join. She doesn't know how much longer she can fight.

Because who wants to fight when the only person worth fighting for is gone?

* * *

He lies on the ground, wishing unconsciousness would pull him under.

The only sound he hears is his pulse, throbbing continuously throughout his body.

Every inch of him aches, and his breathing is labored and short.

His clothes are stained with his blood, some dried, some fresh. His hair is matted to his head by sweat. He has bruises covering the entirety of his body. He is too weak to stand, and instead lies in a crumpled position on the ground, letting out an occasional moan of pain ever so often.

He hasn't seen the light of day in months. He can't remember what the outside looks like, he can't remember what his own apartment looks like. The only thing he remembers is her.

He remembers everything about her. The way she looks, the way she smells, the way her eyes light up as she's standing over the forensic platform. _She _is the only thing keeping him attached to the real world. _She _is the only thing he is fighting for.

Because who wants to give up when the one person worth fighting for will always be waiting for you?


	2. Chapter 1

_This takes place at the end of season 4, when Brennan was supposed to become pregnant by Booth. In my version, Brennan went through with the insemination and Booth never had a brain tumor. Enjoy! _

_8 Months Earlier_

"The body of Larry Matthews was discovered late Wednesday night in Metro Park, after a jogger reported smelling a foul odor during her morning run. Matthews was thirty-seven years old, and a supposed member of a European drug cartel. Further information on his death will be reported as we recei-" The television was cut off as Camille Saroyan walked onto the forensic platform.

"Time of death?" The pathologist asked promptly.

"By the decomposition, I'd say at least three days ago. So that puts us at late Sunday night, early Monday morning." Temperance Brennan replied as she slipped off her latex gloves. "I've got to run; Booth is supposed to pick me up in five minutes to go to lunch."

"Okay. I'll see you when you get back." Cam replied.

Brennan had barely made it to her office when her cell phone started ringing. Seeley Booth's name popped up on her caller ID screen, and she quickly answered it.

"Brennan."

"Hey! I'm pulling into the Jeffersonian now. You ready?" Booth's smooth voice filled her ears.

"Yes, I'll meet you outside in a moment."

*Twenty minutes later* 

Brennan and Booth slid into their usual booth at the Diner, and waited patiently for the waitress to take their order.

"Have you found out anymore information about the Matthews case?" Brennan asked.

"He was part of a huge drug cartel. Apparently a pretty strong asset from what we've learned. He had made a lot of enemies though. A lot of people are glad that he's dead." Booth answered.

"Oh. You don't think they'll get involved with the investigation, do you?"

"It's a high possibility. Drug dealers aren't too fond of getting arrested."

Brennan nodded and turned her head to stare absently out of the window.

"Are you okay Bones?" Booth asked as he brushed his hand against hers on the table. She pulled back slowly.

"I just have a lot on my mind." She responded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't-"

"Is this about you having a baby? Because I swear Bones, I'm right here for you, even if you don't want me to be." Booth said as he caressed her hand.

"I've been thinking, and I think I want you to be in the child's life. It would be nice for it to have a father figure."

Booth smiled genuinely as his eyes lit up. "When are you going back to the doctor to find out if you're actually pregnant?"

"Actually, I went--" Brennan was cut off by the sound of a cell phone ringing. Booth reached for his phone and answered. After a few pauses he flipped the phone shut.

"We got a lead on Matthew's killer. I have to go meet a few other agents in Baltimore. Can Angela swing by and pick you up?" Booth asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. That's fine. How long will you be?" She asked him as she slid her hand into her coat pocket.

"I should be back in time to pick you up from work. Thai food for dinner, since our lunch appointment got cancelled?" He asked as he flashed his long eyelashes at her.

Brennan smiled and nodded. "Sure."

"K. I'll pick you up around six. See ya Bones!" Booth said as he gathered his things and stood up from the booth.

"Bye Booth." She replied.

She watched silently as Booth walked out of the diner and climbed into his FBI-issued SUV. As he drove off, she pulled out the folded up piece of paper she was clinging onto in her pocket. She unfolded it and re-read for the hundredth time the words that were displayed in bold along the sheet.

**Brennan, Temperance**

**Pregnancy Test Results: Positive**

* * *

Brennan walked into her office and settled into the chair behind her desk. The clock read fifteen minutes past six. Booth had yet to show up, or call.

"Hey sweetie," Angela greeted as she walked into the office. "What time is Booth picking you up?"

"He was supposed to be here by six." Brennan replied softly.

"Oh, well he's probably just running a little late. FBI guys, you know how they are. Have you tried calling him?"

"Yes. Three times actually. It keeps going to his voicemail." She answered.

"Oh. Well do you want me to take you home?" Angela asked.

"No, I'm going to go work on some limbo cases until he gets here." Brennan said.

*One hour later* 

Bones picked up her cell phone and held down Booth's speed dial number for the sixth time that night. Once again, it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Booth, it's me. Again. I'm going to get Angela to take me home, okay? Call me back when you can. Bye." She spoke into the phone.

"So am I taking you home?" Angela asked as she walked up behind Brennan.

"Yes. Please." Brennan replied.

*Thirty minutes later*

The front door clicked loudly as Brennan locked it. She checked her phone again, seeing nothing new. She let out a sigh as she walked into her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed. Not soon after, she was in a deep sleep.

A loud ringing woke Brennan from her slumber, and she rolled over groggily and grabbed her phone. The clock read 3:34 a.m.

"Brennan." She whispered as she tried to clear her throat.

"Dr. Brennan, this is Agent Lawson with the FBI. I know it's late, but I'm calling to inform you that we discovered Agent Booth's car along Whicker Road. It was empty, and there were traces of blood on the seat. Agent Booth is nowhere to be found."

Those words sent a chill up Brennan's spine as she sat up straight in her bed, her adrenaline pumping wildly.

"He, what? You can't find him?"

"No ma'am." The agent answered calmly.

"I'll be at the scene in ten minutes." She blurted as she clicked the phone shut.


	3. Chapter 2

"Sweetie, it's been seven hours. You need to go get some sleep." Angela persuaded Brennan as she paced back and forth across the lab.

"No Ange. He's out there. I don't know where the hell he is, but we're going to find him. And I'm not going to sleep until I do." Brennan spat back.

"Okay." Angela let out a sigh of defeat. She knew when Brennan was going to stand her ground. Now was one of those times.

"He was on his way to Baltimore. He said he was going to go meet some other agents because they had a lead on the Matthews case. His car was found only ten minutes away from the Diner." Brennan said.

"I know sweetie. That's the third time you've told me this."

"I know. If I keep repeating all of the facts aloud, it might help me think of something new. Something that could help find him."

"You have already racked your brain over and over again. If there was anything in there that might help, you would have thought of it by now. At this point, there's nothing you can do. You need to rest." Angela pleaded.

Brennan turned and shot her a death glare. Angela stared back.

"No." Brennan replied curtly. She stood for a moment longer, then grabbed her keys from inside her office and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Angela asked. Brennan ignored her and broke into a run for the parking lot.

A few moments later, Brennan was driving through the downtown area of D.C. She was only going about ten miles an hour, searching the streets diligently. She was searching for Booth.

After only twenty minutes of searching, Brennan's phone started to ring.

"Booth?" She asked as she answered.

"Um, no. It's Cam. The blood found in Booth's car was indeed Booth's blood." Cam said slowly.

Brennan slammed on the brakes and put her car in park, sitting in the middle of the street.

"Cam..." She whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry Dr. Brennan. Every available cop and FBI agent in Maryland is searching for him. We are bound to find him eventually."

"But, what if it's too late?" Brennan asked. She didn't wait for Cam's response. Instead, she flipped her phone shut and threw her car back into drive and started back down the street.

* * *

Temperance first received the call of Booth's disappearance at 3:34 a.m. on Thursday morning. It was now late Saturday night, and there was no trace of Booth.

Brennan sat in the floor of her living room. Papers were lying everywhere, accompanied by manila folders with tons of evidence packed into them. She had been sifting through evidence for four hours, desperate to find anything that could help them find Booth.

Restless, Brennan stood up. She couldn't stay in her apartment any longer. She grabbed the key to her apartment and ran out her front door.

It was almost midnight, and Brennan found herself walking through the local park. The park was deserted and unnaturally quiet.

The more she walked, the more irritated she became. She _needed_ to find Booth _right now_. She couldn't handle not knowing where he was, if he was okay, and who had him.

"Booth." She whispered as she continued walking. Saying his name made her feel a tinge of hope. "Booth." She repeated, this time a little louder. "Booth!" She continued, as she started to walk faster. Her adrenaline started to pump, and she couldn't help herself. "BOOTH! BOOTH! BOOTH? WHERE ARE YOU? BOOTH!?" Temperance started to scream as loud as she could. She continued like this for at least fifteen minutes, until her voice was hoarse and raw.

Brennan collapsed onto a nearby bench and buried her head in her hands. It was only then that she realized the tears that were streaming down her face.

"_Booth._" She whimpered as she adjusted herself to a lying position on the bench. Brennan looked up to stare at the stars. "Booth. Booth." She whispered over again as the tears kept coming.

Soon, Brennan drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

A loud thud echoed through the small room, followed by a series of footsteps. Then a door was locked shut, and all was quiet.

Seeley Booth opened his eyes slowly and waited impatiently for his vision to become clear.

"Wh...where am I?" He asked as he sat up. His head started to spin, and he was forced to lay back down. Shortly after he laid down, he felt the pain radiating throughout his body. Everything was throbbing in intense pain. He shut his eyes and tried to recollect his most recent memories.

_'I was sitting at the Diner with Bones. I got a call. There was a lead on Matthews. I was on my way....' _ That was as far as his memories got.

After a few moments of lying on the floor, Booth decided to make another attempt at standing. This time he was successful. Once he was on his feet, he began to survey the damage done to his body.

He had a cut on his forehead, which had contributed a large amount of the blood that was on his shirt. He also had a laceration on his stomach, and his legs were bruised. It felt like one of his ribs might have been cracked, and his eye was swollen.

Booth was beginning to feel weak again when he heard a door open. Within seconds a man was standing in front of him, holding a gun in his left hand.

"Agent Booth." The man spoke. His voice was rough and cracking; It sent a shiver down Booth's spine.

"Who are you?" Booth asked.

"My name isn't important. You were the primary agent working on the Matthews case, am I right?" The man asked.

"That's none of your business." Booth spit.

The man responded by slamming the gun against Booth's temple. Booth cringed in pain and collapsed onto the floor. The man bent down beside of Booth and started talking.

"I know who you are. I know everything about you. You have been kidnapped by a group of men that I work for. We are sort of like a competing cartel against the one Matthews worked for. You get close to catching Matthews killer, you get one step closer to us. We can't take that kind of risk. We're keeping you here as a reminder to the outside world that we do not take kindly to people stepping into our territory." The man spoke slowly, making sure that Booth was following him.

"You can't keep me here." Booth coughed. His vision was getting blurry again.

"Oh, but we can. Just watch. Everyone close to you will have their worlds shattered very soon. I'm sure the news of your death will not be a pleasant thing for them to experience." The man finished.

Booth conitnued to lie in pain as the man walked back out of the room and locked the door shut once more.

Seeley Booth began to sink back into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Scenes began to flash wildly in front of Bones. A pool of blood; Gunshots ringing through the air; A coffin being lowered into the ground; And lastly, Booth lying in her arms, limp and cold._

"NO!" Temperance Brennan screamed as she began to thrash around wildly.

"Ma'am, ma'am! Ma'am, are you all right??" A voice was asking her.

Brennan shot her eyes open and looked around. She was lying on the ground beside of a bench in the middle of a park.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Brennan glanced up to see a police officer standing there staring at her, bewildered.

"I, uh, I just-- what time is it?" Brennan asked as she pulled herself back up onto the bench.

"It's a few minutes before six." The officer replied. The sunrise was about to begin, and a faint light was spread out across the sky.

"Oh." Brennan replied.

"Ma'am, do you need help?" The officer asked.

"No, I just, I guess I accidentally fell asleep. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Do you know you could have been attacked? Or worse?"

"Yes. I, I didn't m-mean to. I should probably go home."

"Do you need me to escort you?" The officer asked.

"No. No, I can go by myself. Thanks." Temperance stood up and turned to walk away from the officer. She began to jog, and made it back to her apartment within a few moments.

As Brennan walked into her apartment, she immediately walked to her answering machine. There were no new messages.

Exhausted, Brennan trudged into her bedroom and peeled back the covers on her bed. She crawled in between the sheets and laid there for a while, staring at the ceiling.

Thoughts of Booth began to play in her mind. Their kiss at Christmas, their role-playing as Tony and Roxy in Las Vegas. She thought of his electrifying touch, and the way he smelled. Then her thoughts turned dark, and she began to imagine all the things he could be going through right now.

Her mind flashed back to her nightmare in the park.

Booth, lying cold and limp in her arms. No pulse, no color in his face. Dead. Gone.

Brennan leapt out of her bed and made it to her bathroom just in time to empty all the contents of her stomach into her toilet.

The stress was going to be the death of her.

* * *

_REVIEWS! Seriously though, I need to know how I'm doing, ya know? So review. Review. K. Bye :) _


	4. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the long wait :( But, here is the latest chapter! It's very short, but it'll carry you over to the next one!_

Tuesday, 13 Days After the Kidnapping of Booth

"Hey Sweetie, I brought you some tea." Angela walked into Brennan's office carrying the steaming cup.

"I'm not thirsty." Brennan replied curtly.

"I don't care. When was the last time you drank something?" Angela asked as she sat down in the chair across from Brennan's desk.

"This morning." She answered.

"Bren, it's five in the evening. Please drink this." Angela begged as she scooted the cup closer to Brennan.

"How do you expect me to be able to eat or drink anything when I have so much work to do? Booth is _missing _Angela, and we aren't any closer to finding him now then we were two weeks ago." Brennan glared at Angela.

"You aren't going to be able to function to do any of this work unless you take a damn break and _drink this._" Angela spat.

Brennan stared at Angela for a few seconds before giving in and taking a long sip of the hot tea.

"There we go. Thank you." Angela told her as she nodded and walked out of the office, leaving Brennan alone.

"Where the hell are you Booth?" Brennan whispered as she dove head first into the piles of paper stacked on her desk.

* * *

Seeley Booth was sitting with his back against a cool concrete wall when the door to his 'prison' opened, and the same man from earlier waltzed into the room.

"Hi Booth. I wanted to ask your opinion on something, do you mind?" The man asked casually as he pulled something from his pocket.

Booth didn't reply as the man continued to walk towards him. He lowered the item from his wallet down to Booth's level.

It was a photograph.

"So what do ya think of her? I seen her around a lot lately, and I'm thinkin' of askin' her on a date, maybe get a litte 'action' in, ya know?" The man joked around.

Booth felt his blood run cold as he stared into the eyes of the woman on the photograph.

"Temperance..." Booth whispered as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Brennan grasped the sides of the toilet tightly as she lurched forward to rid herself of the partially digested food she had consumed earlier.

"Damn pregnancy..." She commented after she was finished. Brennan leaned against the walls of the stall and placed her hands on her stomach and fought back tears.

"Sweetie?" A familiar voice asked as Brennan heard the bathroom door open.

"Yeah Ange?" Brennan responded.

"Agent Lawson is waiting for you in your office. He says they have a lead on Booth." Angela said enthusiastically.

Brennan wrenched the door to the stall open and ran out of the bathroom towards her office.

"Oh, come on. Please." She spoke to herself as she raced through the Jeffersonian.

* * *

"So Booth, ya got any kids?" The man asked him as he sat down in a chair in front of Booth.

Booth did not respond.

"Aw, come on kiddo. We might as well get to know each other before you get hacked up, right?" He said as he playfully slapped Booth on the arm.

Booth stared at the man for a split second before leaping towards him and knocking him off of his chair.

"YOU AREN'T FINDING OUT SHIT ABOUT ME!" Booth screamed as he began to punch and kick the man.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" The man protested as he began to fight back.

A few seconds into the scuffle, the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. Before Booth could defend hisself, the syringe was plunged into his arm.

Ten seconds later, an unconscious Seeley slouched onto the ground in a crumpled heap.


	5. Chapter 4

_Next chapter (: (: _

27 Days Since the Kidnapping of Booth

* * *

"You're coming along quite nice, however, you seem to be lacking some vital nutrients that you need, especially at this stage of your pregnancy." Dr. Wales stated as he reviewed the file.

"Yes, I'm aware. I'm trying to improve my eating habits." Brennan replied as she swung her legs back and forth over the side of the examination table.

"Have you been under any stress lately, Dr. Brennan?" Dr. Wales asked.

"Um, yes. Uh, my uh, my partner. He-he went missing about a month ago. We thought we had a lead on his whereabouts two weeks ago, but it turned out to be a dead end." Bones explained softly.

"Oh, oh I'm so sorry Dr. Brennan. I had no idea." Dr. Wales sympathized.

"No, It's okay. You had no idea." She replied.

After a few more minutes of discussing healthy eating habits and ways to relieve stress, Brennan was walking back out to her car in the parking lot.

As Brennan approached the car, she saw a white piece of paper attached to her windshield.

"Oh no, not a ticket." She whispered as she grabbed the paper.

An unfamiliar handwriting was scribbled across the paper in black ink. As Brennan read the words, she felt her heart skip a beat.

**Time of death: 12:17 AM.**

**RIP Special Agent Seeley Booth**

**He whispered your name right before the last bullet blew his brains out.**

* * *

"Angela Montenegro." Angela answered her vibrating cell phone.

"Angela!" A hysterical Temperance wept on the other line.

"Sweetie? Bren, what's wrong? What happened?" Angela asked as she ran onto the forensic platform with the rest of the squints.

"Angela, there--- somebody, somebody left me a-a-a no, note..." Brennan tried to speak through her loud sobs.

"Honey, what did it say?" She asked calmly. If she started panicking, it would only make Brennan ten times worse.

"It-it s-s-said that Booth---" Temperance couldn't finish her sentence due to her cries.

"Okay sweetie, where are you? I'm coming to get you." Angela demanded.

"I'm at the doc-doctor's office. Dr. Wales, on K Street." She finished.

Ten minutes later, Angela sped into the parking lot of the Physician's office to find a hysterical Brennan sitting in the front seat of her car, her head resting against the steering wheel as she let out audible sobs.

"Sweetie, I'm here." Angela said as she climbed into the passenger seat of Bones' car.

"Here..." Brennan said as she tossed the crumpled sheet of paper into Angela's lap.

Angela scanned the paper briefly before she felt the blood drain from her face.

"Oh god. Brennan, do you know who left this?" She asked as she picked up her phone.

Brennan shook her head as more tears fell from her eyes. Angela frantically began dialing numbers on her cell.

"Jack. It's Ange. I need you to get everyone down to Dr. Wales office on K Street. Call the FBI. We need someone down here. I'll explain when you get here." Angela hung up before Hodgins could begin interrogating her.

Soon the parking lot was full of Squints and FBI Agents. Angela stayed by Brennan's side as she was questioned by dozens of agents asking her what she had seen and who she had talked to in the last few days.

"And did you see anything suspicious as you walked in the building?"

"Christ, this is the fifteenth agent who has questioned her! She already told all you people everything she knows! Can't you see that she's extremely upset? LEAVE HER ALONE!" Angela yelled as she guided Brennan back into her car.

"Thanks Ange, but they're just trying to help." Brennan said.

"I know, but gosh, they don't have to burden you like that. You told them everything you know. They'll just have to deal with that for now." Angela replied.

"Ange, what if they don't find anything? What if this is just another dead end? What if--" Brennan was cut off by the lump in her throat rising.

"Sweetie?" Ange asked at the sight of her friend's pale face.

"Oh god---" Brennan whispered as she opened the door of her car and threw up all over the concrete of the parking lot.

"Oh my gosh, sweetie, it's okay." Angela said as she held back Brennan's hair. "Can I get a bottle of water over here??" She yelled out to everyone standing in the parking lot.

Shortly after, Brennan's episode was over and she was laying in the driver's seat of her car with the seat reclined all the way back and a bottle of water pressed against her forehead.

"Brennan, are you sure you're okay?" Angela asked.

"I just want to go home." Brennan replied.

"Okay. Come on, let's get you home then." Angela answered as she helped Brennan into the passenger seat of her car. Angela took over the driver's side and proceeded to drive her home.

"Seven more months is going to take forever." Brennan thought in her head as she placed her hand on her stomach and shut her eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

_I know, it's been awhile. Forgive me?_

* * *

A television sat in the middle of a concrete room. A tall man walked around to the front of it and inserted a video cassette into the television's built-in VCR. After a few moments of pressing buttons, a picture came onto the screen.

"Aye, watch this Booth. This is real footage from yesterday! Ya know, messin' around with the sexy scientist lady of yours is a whole lotta fun. Remember that note we showed you, the one that had your time of death on it and everything? We stuck it on her windshield! This is the actual tape from yesterday mornin' when that scientist lady found it!" The 'man' that had been visiting Booth so frequently was Cory Pooler, who worked intensely in the drug cartel that was involved in the Matthews investigation.

Booth groggily sat up and brought his eyes to focus as he watched the scene play out on the television.

He watched as Brennan reached onto her windshield for the note, and flinched as the camera zoomed in to her face. He saw her go pale and watched in frustration as the tears welled up in her eyes and she reached for her phone. The video had no sound, so Booth wasn't sure what she was saying. He only watched as the tears rolled down her cheeks and her mouth opened to let out a scream that was silent to Booth.

After moments of watching Brennan break down, Booth felt the anger and acid rise into his throat. He continued to watch as FBI-issued cars and police rolled into the parking lot, and he saw Angela comforting Brennan as she bawled. Agent after agent questioned Brennan, and he gazed upon her as he saw the shock leave her eyes and get replaced with a dead and empty look.

"You bastards." Booth spit. Pooler turned around and casually smiled before he turned back to face the television.

After about an hour of Brennan being questioned, he watched as she returned to her seat in her vehicle and sit there. The camera once again zoomed on her pale face, and Booth could see every distinct feature of her ivory skin.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Booth asked in terror as he saw her quickly open the door of her car and vomit on the black parking lot. Pooler did not respond to Booth's question.

The television went black as Pooler pressed the power button.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Booth screamed as he stood up.

Pooler quickly pulled out a gun and placed it against Booth's temple as he backed him into the wall.

"Don't make a mistake here, Booth. I'll end your life right here." Pooler replied cooly as Booth calmed down.

"Why did you do that?" Booth asked.

"Because, we have to make her believe you're dead. We can't have some genius scientist on our asses. You still have a little bit of time to live, and we ain't tryin' to get caught before we finish you off." Pooler explained as he lowered his gun.

Booth slumped back down against the concrete wall and hung his head between his legs as Pooler turned and walked out of the room, taking the television with him. Seeley felt a feeling of dread envelop him as he heard the _click_ of the lock on the door.


	7. Chapter 6

_Next chapter! Drama and intensity will be coming up soon. Not so much this chapter, but very very soon._

* * *

"He's gone. He's gone, he's gone." Brennan whispered as she cried into her pillow. No one was around to hear her cries. Angela had left some hours ago, after the persistence of Temperance.

As Temperance sobbed, she heard her telephone ring in the other room. She ignored it as she rolled onto her back and attempted to sleep.

* * *

"Jack, it's _horrible_. I didn't know someone was even capable of producing that many tears. She's been crying for hours. Hours." Angela told Hodgins as they stood in Brennan's office.

"Dude, do you blame her? I mean, if the note is true and everything. What else would you expect from her? We all know they were.... you know..." Jack didn't finish his sentence as he shifted his weight onto his opposite leg.

"What? In love? Of course. But this isn't Brennan's normal behavior. Remember the 'first' time Booth died? She dove into her work for two weeks. She barely talked, and she sure as hell never let anyone see her shed a tear. No, something is definitely different this time." Angela said.

After a few moments of pondering, Jack's eyes lit up with realization.

"Angie, Brennan found the note while she was at the Doctor's office. What was she doing at the Doctor's?" Jack inquired.

Angela's face went pale as she too realized what Hodgins was inferring.

"Oh God.... Jack, she's _pregnant._"

* * *

"Ms. Brennan, if you could, please call Dr. Wales back as soon as possible. Thank you." A female voice requested from Brennan's voicemail. She flipped the phone shut and opened it quickly again, dialing Dr. Wales' phone number.

"Yes, this is Temperance Brennan. I was asked to call Dr. Wales?" She explained to the receptionist that had answered the phone.

"Ah, yes. I'll connect you over to Dr. Wales." The receptionist quickly replied.

After a few seconds of silence, Temperance heard a male voice fill her ears.

"Ms. Brennan?"

"Yes?" She replied.

"This is Dr. Wales. I was reviewing your tests from yesterday, and it seems that there is a problem with the baby."

The words stabbed at Brennan like a knife. She felt her heart begin to race, and that all too familiar feeling of dread began to encompass her once more.

"What's wrong?" Her voice cracked at the last word.

There was a slight pause, and then the Doctor spoke again.

"The baby has not been developing at a normal rate. Some of the organ tissue has not began developing, and until that occurs, the baby cannot develop period." Dr. Wales explained.

"What are we supposed to do?" Brennan hesitantly asked.

"It isn't anything to be completely panicked about, Ms. Brennan. We can give you a few shots and put you on medication. You're just going to have to begin coming in for an appointment every week."

"Okay."

A few minutes later, Brennan had set up an appointment for the following day and was crawling back into her bed.

* * *

"So what do we do now? Do we tell her we know?" Hodgins asked Angela.

"I don't know. I want to ask her, but I don't want her to freak." Angela said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Then let's just wait. She'll tell us when she's ready." Hodgins concluded.

"Okay, yeah. We can't push her; she'll just withdraw if we do that." Angela agreed.


End file.
